Can I Ask You A Question?
by BigSister2
Summary: Quatre asks Duo a couple of unusual questions and Duo replies the best he can. But does his answers satisfy Quatre? And what is the real reason Quatre is asking them in the first place? Just a little DuoxQuatre fluff.


Since I updated my other two fics, I figured hey I get to go off and write some fluff This was inspired by the song "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.

Pairing: 2x4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

* * *

Duo's eyes fluttered close as Quatre started tracing patterns on his chest. They were currently in Quatre's backyard lying on a blanket sprawled across the ground after their makeshift picnic under the Maplewood tree. Duo had to admit that he would have liked to have lunch inside where the air-conditioner was, but once he saw Quatre's smiling face, asking him if he wanted to have lunch outside, he couldn't refuse.

"Duo?"

Duo slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his lover's voice. "Yes."

Quatre continued to run his fingers up and down Duo's chest. "What would you do if I said I want to stand with you on a mountain?"

Duo looked down confused at the strange question that came from the blonde's lips, but answered anyway. "The only way I'm getting up a mountain is if we get one of your planes to take us up there because I for one don't want to freeze my ass off trying to climb a mountain."

Duo closed his eyes once more, but Quatre's soft voice interrupted him again. "Duo?"

"Yes, Quatre."

"What would you do if I said I want to bathe with you in the sea?"

Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre's second ridiculous question. "For one thing if we did that during the day we would get arrested for indecent exposure and at night there are things called sharks roaming the waters and I don't want to get one of my legs bit off because they think I'm a tasty treat."

Quatre's hand motions stopped and he sighed. "Okay what would you do if I said I want to stay like this forever?"

Duo looked down at Quatre again, even though all he could see was his blond hair. "Well I would say that in a couple of hours its going to get dark meaning mosquitoes are going to come out and getting attacked by them is not on my list of things to do."

Quatre sighed and pushed away from Duo. "Why do you always have to joke around about things Duo?"

Duo sat up, confused as to why Quatre was glaring at him. "I'm not getting you Quatre. Why are you asking me such weird questions?"

Quatre looked down and spoke slowly. "I just wanted to see how much you loved me."

"Come on Quatre you know how much I love you. And if you really want to climb Mt. Everest, get arrested for indecent exposure, or sit out here all night till the sun rises in the morning, then through it all I will be with you."

Quatre turned away and started plucking at a loose string from the blanket. "I know you would Duo and I also know you love me. It's just…sometimes I have doubts. Not about you," he quickly added, "but about me…and if I'm doing enough for you in this relationship."

Duo moved and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist, and added a light kiss to the blonde's neck before replying. "I love you, Quatre and I have no doubts whatsoever that you love me as well. You told me you would be there whenever I needed you and you've done exactly that. Yeah we have our ups and downs, but the good far outweighs the bad and that's all that matters to me. As long as I'm by your side, I will be happy." Duo removed his arms and maneuvered so he could get a better look at Quatre's face. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Duo." Quatre exclaimed.

"And do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Alright then," Duo smiled. "If you ever have any doubts about my feelings for you or if you're pleasing me or not, talk to me."

Quatre nodded and smiled, his brooding mood dissipating quickly. "Thanks Duo."

"Hey that's what I'm here for right?" Duo leaned in and gave Quatre's neck a quick swift from his tongue smirking at the shivers it gave the blond before moving his head up and whispering huskily in his ear. "So can I ask you a question?"

Quatre nodded, secretly hoping Duo would continue lavishing attention on his neck.

Duo pulled back and smiled. "What would **you **do if I said I want to have a threesome?"

Quatre's eyes widened as he promptly turned red. "Duo you are ridiculous."

"What?" declared Duo looking innocent. "It's a simple question. I answered yours, now you have to answer mine."

"Fine, it depends on who's it with." Quatre mumbled under his breath.

Duo's eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"I said it depends on who's it with." Quatre declared, louder.

Duo grinned. "Wow I didn't exactly expect you to say that."

"I've seen the way you look at Heero sometimes…." Quatre trailed off, still embarrassed he was actually having this conversation with Duo.

"Yeah he is attractive," Duo admitted, "but it wouldn't work between us, he would be too dominating."

Duo suddenly leered at Quatre who in turn tried to get away from the dangerous look in his lover's eye eye. Duo was too quick for him however as he pinned Quatre, holding his wrist above his head so he was defenseless.

"I happen to like someone who is completely submissive." Duo growled out. "Plus I like being the only one to make you sweat, shiver, and beg for more." Duo finished, looking at Quatre's flushed face.

When Quatre didn't reply, Duo leaned forward so their noses were touching. "Do you like that as well Quatre?"

Quatre tried to wriggle free from Duo's grasp, but only succeeded in making Duo's grip tighter and his body aching for more contact with Duo's.

Duo's playful eyes looked into Quatre's as he pulled back and took one of his hands from Quatre's wrist to lightly trail a path up Quatre's shirt. "Well do you Quatre?"

The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore and he moaned. "Yes, Duo, oh yes I love it when you do that."

Duo's hand traced around a nipple. "What exactly do you like me to do Quatre?"

Quatre arched into the touch of his lover. "I love it when you look at me…when you touch me, and ah…..the way you whisper into my ear telling me what you're going to do to me next."

Duo couldn't help, but smirk at the confession from Quate and pulled away. Quatre looked up, when Duo was no longer making contact with him.

"Why…why did you stop?" questioned Quatre as he looked at Duo who was lying next to him, hands behind his head, looking at the clouds as if he wasn't doing anything inappropriate a few seconds ago.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want me to continue?" Duo smiled innocently, yet his eyes shined mischievously.

Quatre attempted to glare at Duo, but it just ended up in a pout. "You're such a tease Duo. I don't know how I deal with you."

Duo smiled in triumph as Quatre resumed his former position, with his head on Duo's chest. Duo's hand automatically went to Quatre's hair to play in the blond locks. Quatre closed his eyes as he thought of a way to get Duo back for teasing him when Duo called his name.

"Yes Duo."

"Were you serious about the threesome thing?"

"DUO!" Quatre yelled, jumping up to thump Duo in the head.

"OW! What was that for it?" Duo exclaimed though he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I was just asking a question?"

* * *

Alright there goes my 2x4 fluff. That's what I get for listening to music while reading/writing/thinking about fics. Ideas just pop up into my head. I enjoyed writing it though, it was fun playing with Duo and Quatre. So as always review and comment.


End file.
